


Trick or treat

by Gunuannuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunuannuan/pseuds/Gunuannuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>腹黑的队长魅力值MAX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat

“有人能解释一下这是怎么回事麽”

Natasha拧着眉头坐在单人沙发里，双腿交叠脚尖翘起鞋跟轻轻敲着光滑的大理石地板，这些小动作都显示出她现在的情绪：我很不爽。

“铁罐儿揍了队长一拳！”

Clint从通风管道里探出头冲Natasha嚷嚷

“闭嘴，肥啾”

Tony抬头瞪他，竖起中指，在Tasha看向他的时候迅速把手指缩回去，指关节有些红色的印记，要知道对方可是四倍力的超级士兵。他摆了一个满不在乎的姿势，就好像他戴着钢铁面具似的，来抵抗黑寡妇如刀锋利的眼神

Natasha从来没有像现在这样怀念小辣椒或者博士，他们更擅长也更有耐心处理这个。哪怕是一些反派呢，也远比各占一个沙发抱枕的美国队长和钢铁侠好应付

黑寡妇抱着手臂微微抬起她线条优美的下颌，Clint识趣的把头缩了回去再不吱一声

“所以你揍了Steve”她问，用陈述句的语气

Steve坐直身体向前探了少许，只是还没开口就被黑寡妇严厉的措辞吓到了，没人能不害怕Natasha，尤其是她心情不好的时候

“我并没有在问你队长”Natasha看着Steve像戳破的气球萎靡下去并抱紧了那个钢铁侠样子的抱枕，随后把视线转回到Tony身上。“回答我”

Tony理直气壮的回看，坚持了也许三秒，也许更短

**“他亲了我！”**

Natasha惊讶的挑了挑眉，Clint插嘴：我就知道！

她当然不是惊讶队长会喜欢男人，虽然他看起来直的像块钢板，也不是惊讶让Steve喜欢的会是骚包的矮子（Clint语）而是：他终于做了什么！

就好像终于这个词还不能表达她的不堪忍受似的，Natasha在心里加上了一个黑色加粗的感叹号。是的，她一直知道，也觉得如果他们有点进展也应该是Tony这个小混球（Pepper语）主动，但总归是好的，双向暗恋的狐步舞让她的耐心接近崩溃的临界点了。

“我并不是故意，Tony..”Steve接到Natasha问询的视线时候有些手足无措，好像他真的做错了什么，打碎了古董花瓶或者不小心踢到了可怜的流浪狗。不过..

**Wrong answer.**

Tony似乎比刚才还激动，他的眼睛瞪的大大的，那样子恨不得用长睫毛把Steve戳个对穿

Natasha警告的瞥他一眼阻止他说出什么蠢话把事情搞的更糟糕

“为什么这样做，队长”Natasha尽可能用温柔的语气，像一个安慰青春期儿子的母亲

Steve看起来似乎是在脸红，但也有可能是他脸上的伤，那些淡红色的伤痕，多亏了血清它们痊愈的很快

“他眨了两次眼”

Tony一脸（WTF）而Natasha了然的点头

“所以你认为那是一种暗示对么”

Steve默然，Tony愣了下，理智告诉他这个时候最好什么都别说，但他管不住自己的嘴

“那只是我的习惯”

Steve明显僵硬了身体，他垂着头有好一会儿才开口

“我很抱歉”

Natasha如果可以简直想掐死Tony

“去和队长道歉”她看着Steve走进电梯，门关上，然后命令Tony，无视他的辩解“你给了他错误的暗示，那就是你的错”

钢铁侠终于肯把屁股从沙发上挪开，放下手里那个美国队长玩偶向JARVIS询问队长的去向。  
  
  
  
  
Tony敲了敲门，里面传来Steve不高兴的声音

“别管我！（Leave me alone!）”  
  


 Tony忍不住翻了下眼皮然后未经主人同意就打开门，对上Steve焦躁不安的视线

 “我很抱歉队长”他叹了口气向Steve走近两步，而后者只是坐在床上侧头看他，他的紧张显而易见，肌肉的绷紧了，漂亮的蓝色眼睛期待又害怕，但Steve固执的不愿意停下注视Tony的行为

 “我只是吓坏了”

Tony选择靠在面对着Steve墙面

“我没想过你会那么做”

 Steve眨了眨眼

 “拜托你知道我在说什么”

Tony有些不安，如果他搞错了什么可就尴尬了 Steve又眨了眨眼 

“所以你喜欢我对麽”

犹豫再三Tony还是决定直白的提问，保持距离的游戏玩的太久太无聊，但不可否认他也在害怕，搅着手指 

Steve一时没有反应只维持着别扭的坐姿看着Tony 

这可真尴尬，该死的

 “抱歉队长，是我搞错了” 

Tony摸摸鼻子打算离开，被Steve拽住手腕

 “哦，Tony” 

美国队长能胜任卖国债这项工作是有原因的，他说话的声音像唱歌似的好听，他低沉温柔的声音念着钢铁侠的名字

 “我觉得我爱上你了”

 Tony愉快的翻了翻眼睛不情不愿（其实是傲娇）的抱住Steve宽阔的背部轻轻抚摸 

“我想我也是”

Tony告诫自己别说什么奇怪的话破坏气氛但他下意识的敲了敲Steve的胸肌发出一声惊叹

“哦，上帝”

 好在Steve对他的性格了如指掌，只是按住他的手，低下头凑过去亲吻Tony的嘴角。

 

 

 

 “哦，我的眼要瞎了Tasha”

Clint鬼吼鬼叫的向红发女特工抱怨，不甘心的从口袋里掏出二十块给她

 “Tony真的有刻意勾引队长麽”

Clint•逢赌必输•Barton一面为他失去的财产而伤感一面问道。 

“也许有，也许没有”Natasha把十块钱塞进内衣，笑的意味不明

**“那可是Steve”**

 “没人会怀疑美国队长说的话”

Bucky不知道什么时候出现在这里，分享了另一半赌注 

Clint惊讶的瞪大眼“你们都是帮凶！” 

 

 

 

事实就是，Bucky想了一个好主意，Natasha提供了一个好机会。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
